


Kelpie

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Prague, Urban Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Extra krátký příběh psaný do literárního cvičení Triumvirátu.Zadání znělo: Příběh se musí odehrávat v bazénu, na koupališti nebo podobném místě, musí obsahovat alespoň jednu nadpřirozenou bytost ve výraznější roli, a nesmí mít více než 250 slov.





	Kelpie

„Vy jste ten mág?“ zeptal se mě zhruba padesátiletý správce bazénu.  
Přikývnul jsem a přešel rovnou k věci: „Kde ji máte?“

Odvedl mě k bazénu, a nutno říct, že když mi volal, nekecal. V mělké části se válel chaluhami obrostlý kůň – kelpie.

Potvora mě z bazénu sledovala hladovým pohledem. Plavčíkům se zřejmě povedlo dostat lidi pryč dřív, než se stihla nažrat. Sáhnul jsem do igelitky, kterou jsem si přinesl, a vytáhnul flákotu masa.

„Hele, sváča,“ zamával jsem masem a hodil ho do bazénu. Když po něm chňapla, dobře jsem si prohlídnul hubu plnou ostrých zubů.

Kelpie spokojeně zamlaskala, já vytáhnul z tašky další flákotu. Vylákal jsem bestii ven z bazénu, a vedl ji dál, ven z budovy. Občas jsem jí něco hodil, aby třeba neztratila zájem, a nevrhla se na mě. Trochu jsem se bál, aby mi maso vystačilo, ale k Vltavě naštěstí nebylo daleko. Kelpie za mnou cupitala, jak kdybychom byli nejlepší kamarádi. Věřil jsem si natolik, abych ji zkusil poučit.

„Podívej, já vím, že Vltava není výhra, ale když si občas pošmákneš na nějakým běžci, nikdo to řešit nebude. Jestli budeš lézt do bazénů, tak to nedopadne dobře.“

Kelpie nemluví, ale vím, že mi rozuměla. Jen jsem doufal, že se podle mojí rady i zařídí.

K řece jsme se dostali bez úhony a kelpie se dokonce nadšeně vrhla do bahnité vody. Když ještě naposled vynořila hlavu, věnoval jsem jí zbytek hovězího na rozloučenou, a vydal se zpátky, pro svých poctivě vydělaných dvacet tisíc.


End file.
